utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Takuppoiddo
|- | colspan="6"|OTHER NAMES: Taku; (nickname) ''Takuppoid; (english romanization)'' NAME INTERPRETATION: タク (Taku; short for Takumi) ッポイッド (ppoiddo; a suffix created by INTERNET CO., symbolizes an android) |- | colspan="6"|TYPE: SHAPESHIFTER MODEL: NONE |- | style="text-align:center;"|GENDER |'NONBINARY' (use he or they pronouns.) '' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE RANGE | '''E2～C#4 @ ' 70～165 BPM | style="text-align:center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | NONE |- | style="text-align:center;"|AGE |'16' | style="text-align:center;"|GENRE |'VARIES' | style="text-align:center;"|HOMEPAGE |'NONE CURRENTLY' |- | style="text-align:center;"|WEIGHT | UNDETERMINABLE | style="text-align:center;"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Chocolate Pretzels' | style="text-align:center;"|CREATOR |'dhipyamongkol ' |- | style="text-align:center;"|HEIGHT /'' MEASUREMENTS | '''UNDETERMINABLE' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE SOURCE |dhipyamongkol | style="text-align:center;"|PICTURE LINK |GOOGLE IMAGES , PIXIV , PHOTOBUCKET , TUMBLR , DEVIANTART |- | style="text-align:center;"|BIRTHDAY | January 1st, 1998 | style="text-align:center;"|LIKES |'Any sort of noodle/meat or rice/meat combo, rainy days, jokes, and origami. ' | style="text-align:center;"|MEDIA LIST | VIMEO YOUTUBE , NICONICO |- | style="text-align:center;"|RELEASE DATE | CURRENTLY UNDISCLOSABLE | style="text-align:center;"|DISLIKES |'Closed spaces, large crowds, winter/snow, rejection' | style="text-align:center;"|SIGNATURE SONGS | Kiritorisen Lost One's Weeping |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: Takuppoid is a shapeshifter, he can appear as anyone or anything but the floating scissors are his favorite form. He shys away from intimacy and is constantly self-conscious about his appearance, but is content with his actions no matter how embarrassing. In his natural state he's depicted as a somewhat aggressive person who is very easy to annoy. An interesting trait is that he addresses everyone very casually (using first names without honorifics) and isn't afraid to disrespect a total stranger (using words like teme, and omae). Takuppoid has no sense of direction, and is also quite claustrophobic. Once in a panic-induced state he's noted to act dramatically vulnerable and desperate. His special skill is Extreme Couponing and being able to confuse and convince cashiers. |} Supplementary Information Body: One half of the scissor is white, the other half is black. When the white side is before the black side, Takuppoid is facing forward. It's also possible to tell he's facing forward with the screw being in the front. On the front of the white blade is a series of rainbow stripes that can change from neon to pale. On the back of the black blade are pastel polka dots of various sizes. Nationality/Race: Shapeshifter / Any. Favorite phrase: Omae! (お前!; You!) Voice Configuration Voice Config: '''CV Romaji + Hiragana configuration. Native sample file language is Romaji and the aliases are Hiragana. This Voice Library is not meant for perfect English, but enthusiasm is encouraged due to there being other present consonants, English phenomes and transition vowels. Its native language is Japanese, but other languages may be developed in the future. Usage Claus Takuppoid has a governing policy imposed by the author in regards of using the character. Takuppoid is owned by fluffytaku. #'''Character Design. *Takuppoid has no "official" design, but he does appear as the scissors by default. Fan interpretations and other designs are acceptable. Please credit the author for usage of the voice. #'Secondary Creation.' *The user is free to use Takuppoid in any way that does NOT include illegal actions. Using Takuppoid in Copyrighted Material is vigorously discouraged. *Do not use existing character designs as Takuppoid's design. This is Copyright Infringement and the author is not responsible for the consequences. Use this character at your own risk. *Creating a new character (other than Takuppoid) with this voice without permission is prohibited. *Redistributing this new character without permission is prohibited. #'User Crediting.' *Credit fluffytaku for usage. If you are using fluffytaku's design, you do not need to credit for the design, but if you are using a different one, you must credit the author of that design. If you are the author of said design please say so. *If a cover is made please give proper credit to the original author of the song. #'Commercial Usage.' *Do NOT use this character and/or voice library for Commercial Usage without the permission of the author. *If the user wishes to use the character for Commercial Usage the user must gain permission from the author beforehand. #'R-18 Material.' *Takuppoid may be used in R-18 songs and illustrations, but the author requests that you tag whatever it may be respectively to those who are sensitive to it. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Gallery Taku front.png|takuppoid facing the front Taku back.png|takuppoid from behind official.png|takuppoid's old concept art logojp01.png|takuppoid's japanese logo Category:Voicebanks_from_the_USA Category:Single_Language_UTAUloids Category:Mixed_encoded_UTAUloids Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Character profiles maintained by their creator Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:UTAUloids